


The End Of The World As We Know It

by OliviaWinter



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Don't read, F/M, Getting high with Negan, Here's Negan storyline, I'm really bad at titles an summaries so ya know, If you don't like weed, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, The Reader's age is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaWinter/pseuds/OliviaWinter
Summary: You just so happen to be in the same hospital Negan's wife Lucille died in, and you, your best friend, and Negan team up to try and survive the end of the world.





	1. I'm Negan

**Author's Note:**

> Aight just a author’s note: This is my first time writing for ‘you’, so go easy on me. Also, this is completely based on the comic Negan because we haven’t seen too much about TV Series Negan, but I’m still picturing Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan because how can you not at this point? But I’m using the miniseries Here’s Negan as the base for this story, and they’ve only released six chapters, so I’m making most of this up. But here’s this.

“Reid, where the fuck are you?” You asked under your breath as you ran down the hospital corridor. You two had been trying to find his dad, who was currently in the hospital recovering from a minor surgery. Between the two of you, his father was the only living person left in your family, considering the fact that today was the start of the end of the world. Well he was, before he became food for the undead. While you passed the doors of the numerous hospital rooms, you thought about how both of your families had decided today would have been a perfect day to go to the bowling alley, and you and Reid had tagged along. You two were the ones that went to pick up the food, only being gone for a couple of minutes, when you turned around and saw someone eating your family. You cringed as you turned a corner, thinking about all the blood. You didn’t think you’d be able to get the sound of your mother screaming out of your mind any time soon. 

 

You were on the third floor, making your way to the staircase, thinking maybe Reid had gone to the car and would be waiting there for you. Just as you stepped on the first step, you heard Reid scream for help. You turned around and ran the way you had come, going towards where the scream came from. Your lungs were burning from the cardio but you couldn’t stand the thought of your best friend being zombie food, so you kept on. You turned a corner to see Reid behind two carts and looking on as a tall man killed two of the living dead with a fire extinguisher. At the sound of your footsteps, Reid’s head turned to your direction. You slowed down enough to stop by him and the tall man, putting your hands on your knees and breathing hard. 

 

“I bet if my school had zombies, I would have actually passed gym class.” You joked, still heavily breathing. The new man turned to you and Reid walked up besides you, putting a hand on your shoulder. 

 

“You okay?” He asked, and you turned your head to him and scowled. 

 

“Yeah, (Y/n), go on up to the roof to see what’s going on, we’ll just meet up at my dad’s room.” You said, mocking the words he had spoken earlier. He immediately looked guilty, motioning to the dead ones that now had their heads bashed in by the man with the fire extinguisher. 

 

“I was there, but they smelled me or something so I took off running. I’m sorry, but we’re both here and alive aren’t we?” He said, a little sarcasm slipping through his words. You looked at him with the same scowl you’d had earlier, but you couldn’t keep the face, instead a big smile overtaking your face. 

 

“Whatever, dude.” You said, not being able to stay mad at your closest friend for being a zombie magnet. He smiled back at you, showing there were no hard feelings. You both simultaneously turned to the man on the floor, who had turned back to look at the two now headless bodies. 

 

“Hey, buddy,” You said, seeing that he looked distraught. “You all good down there?” 

 

“No, I’m not good.” He said, in an uneven voice. “I just killed two people.” He said, and you looked to Reid for a moment before looking back to the man. 

 

“Um, buddy, I don’t know if anyone’s told you yet but those aren’t people.” He turned to you and looked questioningly at you. You noted he had hazel eyes and wore his hair slicked back. “I mean, they used to be. But they most certainly were not before you smashed their heads with that there fire extinguisher.” He grimaced and stood, being even taller than you guessed, maybe six-two or six-three. He still looked unclear, so Reid took over for you. 

 

“There’s something going on and people who have died are coming back to life to eat the living. You know, like zombies.” He said, and you grinned at him, finding his statement comedic. “Thanks for saving me, by the way.” He added on as an afterthought, which seemed weird because if someone had saved your life, wouldn’t thanking them be the first thing that came out of your mouth. 

 

“Yeah, no problem.” The man said. “My name’s Negan.” You offered the obviously shaken man a small smile. 

 

“I’m Reid, and this is (Y/n).” Reid introduced the both of you. He nodded, acknowledging him but he looked towards one of the doors on your left. 

 

“My wife… she just died. She came back as one of them. I can’t put her down, but I can’t leave her like that. Would one of you…” He said, not finishing his sentence but looking at both of you with pleading eyes. You looked at Reid, seeing his reaction. 

 

“I… I can’t do that… I’m sorry.” You thought about earlier in the bowling alley after a stranger had beaten off the walker from your family’s bodies, and how you’d seen your little sister come back with light blue eyes with no pupil and a pretty big hole in her neck. You’d looked to the stranger who had ripped the zombie off of your family too see him shove a big knife into it’s head, and the walker stopped all movement and finally seemed to die. You had dropped your tray of food and reached into your bag to retrieve the pocket knife that you had on you for self protection. It had seemed like all of your feelings had left your body when you saw the dead one eating your family, so as if you were on auto pilot, you flipped open the knife and walked towards your zombie little sister, quickly putting the knife through her temple and you watched as she fell. The stranger that had taken out the first one came to help with the others, and you quickly got to your mom and did the same before she could come back. 

 

“(Y/n)?” You heard Reid ask, pulling you out of your flashback, You blinked a few times, trying to clear the scene from your mind. You looked from Negan to Reid and you remembered what he had asked you to do. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll do it.” You said, walking towards the the door he was looking at. Both of them followed you and you put your hand on the doorknob, turning to Negan. “You already said your goodbyes?” You asked, looking back and wishing you had been able to say goodbye to your and Reid’s families. He grimly nodded. “Okay. I’ll be back.” You said, walking into the room and shutting the door behind you. You looked to the hospital bed, looking for Negan’s wife, also grabbing the pocket knife out of your back pocket. The monitors and I.V. tubes all looked like they were being pulled down besides the bed, so you slowly walked towards the other side of the it. You saw a bald and very skinny walker, who upon noticing your presence, looked towards you, snarling and extending an arm. You thought that she must have been really sick, maybe from cancer. 

 

Feeling sorry for the woman, who probably died a slow death, you walked over to her, and she weakly grabbed at you. She wasn’t even a threat, considering she couldn’t walk or move, so you bent down and pushed your knife up to the hilt into her temple. She ceased all movement and you looked at her for a minute more as you wiped your knife off on your jeans. You folded it back and put it in your pocket while walking back towards the door. You opened it to see Negan and Reid standing opposite of it, having been talking. They halted their conversation when you open the door, and you quickly shut it behind you. You nodded at Negan and he nodded back in thanks. 

 

“Alright, fellas,” You said, leaning against the wall across from them. “Reid, I know you don't really have anything left,” He looked hurt by that and you shot him an apologetic look, forgetting that what happened was shitty and he might not have wanted to joke about it yet. “But what about you, Negan? Got anyone you’d need to go be with, or are you by yourself now, too?” He looked a little shocked at your words, but he quickly dropped that demeanor and a neutral expression covered his face once again. 

 

“Nope. I’ve got abso-fucking-loutley no one left.” He said, looking like he forced himself to smile. You smiled briefly back at him and looked to Reid. 

 

“Alright, then. So, since we’re all by ourselves, then why don’t we band together for the end of the world? I feel like we’d have a better chance at survival if we had you on our team.” You said, motioning between you and Reid while looking at Negan. 

 

“Yeah, that works. We do need to get the fuck outta here and go someplace that they can't get to us.” Negan said, glancing over to the two walkers he’d just killed. You and Reid both nodded, and you started walking towards the staircase of this floor, knowing they’d follow you. As you rounded the corner, you stopped, remembering that you were the only one with an actual weapon, and it was only a small pocket knife. You turned to see Negan and Reid looking at you questioningly. 

 

“We need shit to kill off the dead ones with or we’re fucked.” You simply stated. “This is a hospital and if they have tools to cut people open with, then we shouldn’t have any issues. We could even steal some knives from the cafeteria.” You said, turning back around to continue walking towards the doors. 

 

“Isn’t that looting?” Reid hesitantly asked. You glanced over your shoulder at him.

 

“It isn’t looting when everyone you know is fucking dead. Do you see any fucking doctors or other humans around here?” Negan asked him before you could tell him the same thing. You smiled to yourself as you realized you could get along with Negan easily. 

 

“Yeah, and while we’re at it, we should probably take all the medicine and food we can. Even if this shit does get fixed somehow, we don't know how long it’s going to take. It doesn’t look like there’s anyone else alive in this hospital, but keep your guard up.” You said, turning a corner and seeing the staircase. You headed for it without another word, the two men following closely behind you. You all decided to start at the top floor of the hospital and sweep it floor to floor, taking everything that was valuable and putting all of the walkers you could find out of their misery. No one had really talked since you had spoken, so why you were all waking to the front of the hospital, you decided to break the silence. 

 

“So, I think that was a pretty successful scavenging party.” You said, trying to lighten the glum mood that had overtaken the three of you. You were still in front of them so you glanced back to see them both staring ahead of you, so you turned to look. In the revolving door, there was a woman walker who was pushing the doors, walking in an endless circle. You all stopped and stared, no one seeming to know what to do. You thought about how sad and pointless it would be to live aimlessly, the only goal in an undead life to be eating humans. Negan made the first move, pulling the kitchen knife he’d recently acquired out of the waistband of his jeans. He waited until she came back around to the opening, and grabbed her by the neck when she made a move to come near him, sinking the blade through her chin up. She immediately fell limp, and Negan grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the entrance. He stepped through it, you and Reid following.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how to write for Negan because he's such a character, but I'll try my best. So if something is OOC, you know why.

Once outside, you again took the lead and kept an eye out for any walkers while you walked to the almost empty parking lot. When you approached the car, you pulled the keys out and unlocked it, hopping in the driver's seat. Reid let Negan ride shotgun so he wouldn’t have to talk over the seats to give you directions to his house, so you followed Negan’s words, ending up in front of a house that sat on a now vacant street. You looked around before letting him exit the car, seeing absolutely nothing around. Maybe the people of this street had taken the evacuation notice seriously, and maybe you should have done the same. Maybe you and Reid wouldn’t have lost your families today. 

 

“I’ll be back in ten,” Negan said, hopping out of the car and disappearing into the homestead. You leaned back in your seat, keeping your eyes on your surroundings. 

 

“So,” Reid started and you glanced back at him. “He seems cool.” You barked a laugh. 

 

“He does,” You agreed, letting the comfortable silence seep back into the space. You’d thought about how Reid had been your friend, almost like your brother, since you two had lived and played next to each other since you were both three. His family had been best friends since you could remember, your parents having been friends when they were in high school. It was only fitting that you two would take on the apocalypse together. 

 

You noticed movement to the right of you, causing your head to snap to that direction, now automatically reaching for your knife. You were relieved to see it was only Negan emerging from his house, carrying a hefty looking duffle bag on one shoulder, and a wooden baseball bat on the other. After he threw the duffle into the trunk, he hopped back into the passenger seat again.

 

“Got everything?” You asked turning to him. He cocked one eyebrow at you with a “are you serious look” on his face and you laughed, rolled your eyes and reaching into the glove compartment to pull out your old iPod. It didn’t have much battery left, but you’d use what you had left to fill the silence on the way to your home. You plugged the auxiliary chord in, setting it on shuffle and pulling away from the curb. You almost died of ironic laughter when R.E.M.’s It’s the End Of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) came on. 

 

“Very fitting.” Reid joked from the backseat and you turned onto the next street to get to your destination. 

 

&&

 

The music filled the car as you arrived at the rural area you and Reid’s houses were. Technically, you two were neighbors, but your houses were half a mile apart. You had stopped at Reid’s house, taking everything you could from medical supplies, to food, to clothing and took it back to your house, as Reid didn’t want to sleep somewhere that reminded him of his entire family’s death. It had bothered you that you’d have to do exactly that, but given there were no other options, you took one for the team. You pulled into your garage, glad that your house was built to have solar powered panels on the roof, so you had electricity. You also had a well, so there was also water. You all got out of the car, carrying the bags inside and dropping them in the kitchen. You gave Negan a quick tour of the house, and Reid followed. You also took down every picture of your family you walked by, and Negan and Reid noticed but said nothing. 

 

After you gave them the tour, you all went back to the kitchen and ate whatever you had that suited you, Reid reminding you all that you all should take it easy on the food to make it last longer. You were all sitting at the dining table when you’d finished your meal, and you pushed the bowl further to the center of the table and leaned back in your seat. 

 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m honestly bored as hell. I have a million and ten movies to pick from, so if you two would follow me to the family room?” You suggested, getting up from the table and walking to the family room. The two men trailed you as you walked, and throughout the day you’d made small talk with Negan, so it wasn’t too awkward to jump into the movie night with the stranger. They took seats on the couch while you went to the TV, and you skimmed through the movie titles until you had found something you all liked. You popped the DVD of Airplane! in and came to sit on the ground in between the gap the two men had left. As the opening credits started, another idea popped into your head. 

 

“You guys want popcorn?” You asked, getting up and walking back towards the kitchen. You didn’t wait for an answer as you walked to the pantry and pulled a bag of popcorn out and put it in the microwave. While you were standing there, you looked up at the wall next to the entryway for the kitchen and your breath caught in your throat. You looked at the multiple horizontal tick marks that littered it, signifying how tall you and your sister had grown. Your sister would never be able to stand against the wall while your mother marked the pencil over the top of her head. The beeping of the microwave pulled you from your thoughts, and you pulled the bag of popcorn out it. You’d just have to hold it in for another few hours and then you can cry all you wanted, away from your best friend and Negan. The last thing you needed was to be asked if you were okay, which you most certainly weren't. 

 

You poured the popcorn into a bowl and quickly exited the kitchen, not wanting to think about your dead family any longer. When you got back to your seat on the floor, it was only a couple minutes into the movie, so you grabbed a handful of popcorn and passed the bowl to Negan. It continued like that as the movie progressed, and it was one of the funniest movies you’d ever seen, so it lightened the mood and had you all dying of laughter. After the movie was over,you stood up and looked at them. 

 

“Alright, so Reid,” You said after you finished your little tour, addressing the men who now expectantly looked at you. “You can take the guest bedroom, and Negan, you can take my parent’s room. There are bathrooms in or next to each room, and blankets and pillows on the beds and in the closets. I don’t know about you two, but I’ve had a pretty stressful day, so I’m going to hit the hay. G’night,” You said, turning around and walking towards your own room. You heard both of them say goodnight and then the sounds of their footsteps receding to their respective rooms. You entered your room and shut the door and locked it, walking towards the bathroom. You pulled off your clothes one by one and left a trail of clothing leading up to the bathtub. After turning on the hot water, you sat yourself in the bottom of the tub and pulled your knees to your chest, staring off into space. One thought about your family sent you into tears and you couldn’t tell how long you sat there, sobbing under the warm water. It could have been fifteen minutes to a few hours, but you finally cleaned yourself and stepped out of the tub. You pulled on an old t-shirt that was way too big and filled with holes and some shorts, not caring about anything else. The second your head hit the pillow, you were asleep.


End file.
